jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Three D
JayGT: Three D will be the third installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. It is set to take place after Season 2. The panel will likely consist of JayDK, Pennies, Foxy, and Usagi. Music Groups *Tegan & Sara, Music Duo *Talk Talk, Band Band *Evanescence, Band *Metallica, Metal Band *Gorillaz, Rock Band *The Scorpions, Rock Band *Zac Brown Band, Band *No Doubt, Band *The Flaming Lips, Emotional Band *Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Orchestra *The Axis of Awesome, Musical Trio *WORLD ORDER, Japanese Band and Robotic Dancers *Forte, Gay Chorus *6 Pack Band, Transgender Indian Band *Motherfucker, Metal Band *The Grateful Dead, Band *Midas Whale, Bluegrass Music Duo *Florence + The Machine, Band *Deere, Shitty Band *The Fresh Best Band, Nick Jr. Band *Deee-Lite, 90s Disco Band *C+C Music Factory, Music Group *Foreigner, Band *Fine Young Cannibals, Band *Men Without Hats, Vengeful Band *Chris888 and Angelica Hale, Pedophile and Little Girl Singing Duo *The Dirty Pennies, Band Male Singers *Anthony Vincent, Singer *Billy Gilman, Singer *Beck, Singer *Colton Dixon, Singer *James Wolpert, Singer *Lin-Manuel Miranda, Singer/Rapper *MC Hammer, Rapper *Marilyn Manson, Singer *SpongeBob SquarePants, Singer *Bruno Mars, Singer *Barry White, Singer *Paul Potts, Opera Singer *Joel "Roomie" Berghult, Singing Impressionist *Cards, Indie Singer Female Singers *Tessanne Chin, Singer *Genesis Nava, Triple Vengeful Singer *Adele, Singer *Sarah Ikumu, Singer *Andrea Day, Singer *JoJo Siwa, 'Pop' Singer *Katy Perry, Singer *Melanie Martinez, Singer/Guitarist *Celine Dion, Singer *Conchita Wurst, Singer Instrumental Musicians *Eric Calderone, Metal Musician *Fatboy Slim, Musician *Lettice Rowbotham, Violinist *Andrew Neyman, Drummer *Feng E, Electric Ukelelist *Little Filipino Boy on the Drums, Filipino Drummer *JayDK, Dubstep Musician *Michael Davidson, Guitarist Novelty Acts *Olivier de Sagazan, Disturbing Artist *Guy Fieri, Food Taster *Shock'd, Shock Video Reactors *Ace Silver, Novelty Act *Chris Crocker, Homosexual *Herbert, Pedophile *Glenn Quagmire, Sex Freak *The Governess, Trivia Answerer *Dan Dunn, Speed Artist *Yumbo Dump, Comedy Duo *Dykes on Bikes, Lesbian Motorcycle Gang *Cirque Quirk, Performing Arts Group *Percival Denolo, Mud Shadow Artist *Cecil Fredericks, Evil Old Man *Zoolander, Model aka Larry Daley *Men with Hats, Novelty Act *Vadik and the Bear, Novelty Dancer Comedians *Tina Fey, Stand-Up Comedienne *David Strassman, Ventriloquist *McKinnon Clinton, Impersonator *Craig Ball, Singing Impressionist *The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy, Rappers/Comedians *Dane Cook, Stand-Up Comedian *David Spade, Stand-Up Comedian *Skippy Green, Stand-Up Comedian *Ellen DeGeneres, Stand-Up Lesbian *Shane and David, Funny Guys *Cards, Stand-Up Comedian *Stephen Colbert, Political Comedian Magicians *Ning Cai, Magician *Zabrecky, Comic Magician *Jean-Pierre Parent, Comic Magician *Matt Edwards, Comic Magician *DNA, Mentalist Duo *Richard Jones, Magician *Greg Wilson, Magician *Rick Lax, Magician *Andrew Lee, Mentalist Dance Groups * The Lab, Dance Group * The Radio City Rockettes, Dance Group * NYC Bhangra, Bhangra Dance Group * 218 Dance Crew, Light-Up Dance Crew * XTRAP, Blacklight Dance Crew * Old Men Grooving, Dance Group * Pilobolus, Shadow Dance Group Dancers * Diana Pombo, Dancer * Steven Hall, Dancer * Uprooted, Contortionist Dancer * Judson Laipply, Evolution of Dance Dancer Acrobats *Dave Matz, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Billy George, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *KonstantinO, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Acrolele, Acrobat and Ukelelist *The Little Skippers, Jump Rope Crew Danger Acts *Aaron Crow, Danger Act *Spikey Will, Vengeful Danger Act *Bruce Willis, Dangerous Actor Animal Acts *Steve and Blue, Owner and Puppy *The Wonder Pets, Pet Rescue Troupe *Ashleigh and Pudsey, Dog Act Category:Seasons